Hollywood
by Grapey Maple
Summary: When Felicja qualifies for a free trip to America, she's overtly excited to get out the door, but Tiesa doesn't believe anything is good is going to come from the experience. ((Nyo!PoLiet. I suck at summaries. It's been so long since I've written a fanfiction...))


The blonde layed on her bed, impatiently kicking her legs. In one hand, she held her cellphone, and in the other, the landline which was connected to it's base by a long, curly wire. She was tapping her cell's screen when it suddenly buzzed in her hand. She unlocked it to find a text from her best friend.

"Did the pick up yet?"

She wished they had, oh, she really did.

Felicja saw an advertisement to win a free ticket to America and instantly applied. Tiesa, her friend, insisted that she didn't get her hopes up, but she showed no regard. She enthusiastically anticipated the day the application would be verified, bragging to anyone she crossed paths with.

Well, today was that day.

"Tch, no," she wrote to her friend, holding the landline between her shoulder and her ear. "The annoying secretary lady keeps putting me on hold. It's, like, playing elevator music and it's totally giving me a heada-"

"Hello?"

Felicja flung her cell across the room in exchange for grasping the other with both hands. "H-Hello?" she stuttered a reply.

"This is Miss Łukasiewicz, correct?"

"Tak."

"Well, our agents reviewed your applications… and said that you should qualify-"

The woman was interrupted by high-pitched squeals. "Tak, tak, tak, tak!"

Felicja, realizing she was still on the phone, cleared her throat and answered, "That's amazing! Thank you! Ah, when's the flight?"

The secretary sighed. "Next Wednesday, but I'll fax you the details, yes?"

"Yes, yes. Thank you. Bye-bye!" The girl quickly hung up and pranced towards her cellphone. Tiesa was set on speed dial so, with the press of a button, the phone was ringing melodiously. Felicja jumped up and down in place, waiting for her friend's response.

"Sveiki~!"

"Tiesa, I-"

"You've reached Tiesa Laurinaitis, and I'm really sorry I couldn't answer your call," Tiesa's voice rang through the now silent room.

"TY KURWA żARTUJESZ!?" Felicja yelled over the voice mail. "TO BYŁ TYLKO POCZTA GŁOSOWA, TY NIEPRZTZWOITE!"

The quiet 'beep' silenced her rage.

"TIESA, GET OVER HERE! I'M GOING TO AMERICA!"

She immediately opened a storage closet and shoved her suitcase halfway across her apartment. She flung the doors to her wardrobe and began pulling out almost every article of clothing she owned. There were skirts and dressed hanging over furniture and thrown on the floor.

The clothing, providing cushions everywhere, look so funny, like something on television. Felicja layed in a pile on the floor and shut her eyes. She's be living her own American dream soon enough.

"Ei, Feli."

"Hm, what?" Felicja inquired, sitting up from her sleep.

She looked up to see Tiesa. Tiesa's brown hair, partially wet, was pulled into a messy updo. Her eyes were dull and her overall appearance was sloppy. She towered over Felicja in matching terry cloth sweats and jacket, a tote pulling at her posture. "You were sleeping on the floor."

"No kidding," the Polish girl replied while gesturing her friend to a seat. "Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

Tiesa sat down and lifted a soaking wet braid. "I was in the shower."

"Oh…"

Felicja picked a shirt up off a chair and began to fold it, humming a bit.

"So when's your flight?"

"Well, it's, like, supposed to be next Wednesday, but-"

She paused when her gaze met Tiesa. She was unzipping her jacket, revealing what was underneath. Nothing. She was lacking a blouse and was only wearing a bra.

"…. Tiesa…"

"Hm?" she answered, looking up from her zipper. "Um, I didn't really have time to get dressed, so…"

"Ah, that's totally okay. I can just, like, um-" Felicja turned away from her friend to disguise her pink cheeks. "Lend you a top."

"Really? Thanks."

"Well, I mean, I'm not, like, just gonna let you sit there all naked and stuff," she replied, rummaging through her closet, yet to realize it was now empty.

Tiesa hid her face in her hands. "Of course."

Felicja picked up the shirt she had just been folding and held it out to her. "Here."

She took the shirt and unraveled it. It was white and, in big, pink, letters, said 'Slavic Girls!'

"Oh… thanks," Tiesa mumbled, slipping it over her head. "I can't believe you tore up your room like this."

"Yeah, It was kinda, like… my only reaction," she replied. Tiesa was so serious compared to the short blonde.

She warmed up eventually. Tiesa's life at home wasn't all fun and games, but as long as she was with Felicja, she had a safe home.

"Hey, Tiesa."

"H-Huh? Yeah?"

"I'm, like, really hungry."

"And I'm assuming you want to go out-"

"Well obviously," Felicja answered, grabbing her friend's hand and speeding towards the front door.

((Oh damn. First fanfiction I've written in a long time. They used to be so good O3O Oh well.

I'll try to have a new chapter next week~))


End file.
